No Agenda 30: "Authoritarianism"
Summary Episode for Saturday May 10, 2008 Listen to this episode Show Notes From summertime in the UK and Northern California, it's No Agenda! Just back from Korea and his panel moderation, John starts with "goo" floating across the Pacific, the custom tailored "Dvorak Suit," and anecdotes about the PC revolution. Adam wonders, what's this about Gina Smith and "I Was" -- a new book collaboration with John? Adam delves into the "Great Firewall Of China." Maybe China will get busted. It's a new online and broadcast "China hate culture" that we'll just blame on... the smog? Hoof and mouth disease? Germ warfare? Great, here come the Olympics and, of course, your, er, keyboard. Adam spins this into the ubiquitious UK security cams, and the stories begin. These cameras are so effective when we moon them. We hear some tech news for GPS and speed cameras, Australian highway strips and John's bicycle rant. Will oil prices hit $200 and reverse? Let's go long on oil and short on dollars, then reverse the trend and make millions. John: "When someone in France can come to the US and buy a bottle of their own wine for 1/2 price, what is wrong with this picture?" John switches back to Korea and the "good old days," before the dot com bust. Now we can go to the Skype store at the airport and get a cool phone that works. Adam counters with the "Free Sat UK." Can we bring back John's dream of ancient C-Band satellite tech? Adam says yes, but are there still hackers using this "old" tech? Adam wants to know how viable is the new broadcast TV, especially dramas with their production costs. What can be done with the internet, and are the big TV shows on DVD making more money? Adam visits an agency that has the rights to 100 TV pilots. They might just make it in a niche and on-demand world. John takes Sumner Redstone's "coot" side of things vs. Viacom. Find out why. Now we delve into the Korean's Spongebob humor and "why this is the weirdest kind of humor." Let's get slimed and just "shake it off like a dog." Adam brings up a new French trend, the "Freedom Kiss." Oh boy, more Big Brother and the cams! Adam mentions The Get Out Clause, the band that made their music video from the UK surveillance cams. (See CM's article here). John shows his knowledge of 'ancient' movies and Albert Brooks' first movie, "Real Life" and how that mocks the current cam concept. Adam challenges the London tube conductors to remove those who violate some of the new London (anti-alcohol) laws. This should be fun. John laughs about the barbed wire fence between soccer fans in Rio. Adam's quote of the show: "Why is it in the US, when your team wins, you go nuts, you burn up the streets and you riot, but when gas goes to $4 a gallon you sit at home and..." You'll have to listen to hear the rest, including John's retort. Nastygrams! What the?? We don't want these people listening to this show! And you thought we we're cranky! Category:Shows